Engelmacher
by colafleck
Summary: Auszug: Nach einigen, verlorenen Versuchen, die richtige Straße zu finden, taten ihr die Füße weh und sie setzte sich auf eine Bank. Jeder Blick der auf sie gerichtet wurde, stach sie tief ins Herz.


**Titel: **Engelmacher**  
Fandom: **-man**  
Autor: **Nabilicious**  
Kommentar: **Diese FanFiction ist ein Experiment. Ich mag Tabus und wollte dieses Thema unbedingt mal ansprechen. Dies ist meine erste FanFiction seit mehr als sechs Jahren. Es gab keinen Beta-Leser* und das Thema ist ziemlich verstörend für Leute, die ihr Fandom nicht gerne von weltlichen Belangen erschüttert sehen wollen.  
Ich bin den Text ein paar Mal durchgegangen und ich glaube, ein kontinuierlicher Stil ist noch nicht zu erkennen, aber ich versuche mich ja jetzt auch nur im Schreiben. Kritik natürlich erwünscht, aber bitte konstruktiv. [2009.11.13.]  
*Nachträglich lektoriert.

**Engelmacher**

Die Abendluft war kühl und kein Wind blies durch die Straßen Londons. Geschäftige Leute machten ihre letzten Gänge, bevor die Sonne ganz verschwunden war. Reges, hektisches Treiben, das den Ausklang des Tages ankündigte, der in einigen Stunden auf die Stadt hinabfallen würde. Inmitten dieser Hektik, zwischen Kutschen und Arbeitern, Geschäftsmännern und Edeldamen, vermummt und mit unsicherem Schritt, war sie allein und auf ihrem eigenen Weg. Die Hände unter den Gugel geschoben um sie zu wärmen und das Gesicht gen Boden geneigt, folgte sie der Straße.

Ihr Ziel war klar. Ein kleiner Zettel in ihrer Hand, zerknüllt und von Flüssigkeit verschmiert, teilte mit, dass sie sich auf den Weg begab zur Heddon Street 16 in Westminster. Ein Grund war nicht zu lesen; nur die einzelnen Lettern „Heddon St.. 16 / Westminster".

Sie kam gerade aus der Richtung Pennyfields, wo sie diesen Zettel bekam. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten weggeworfen und wäre wieder nach hause gegangen. Nach hause in den Orden. Dort, wo ihre Qualen angefangen hatten.

Und so war es der Orden und ihre eigene Dummheit, der sie es zu verdanken hatte, dass sie unterwegs war. Ein langer Rock bedeckte ihre Beine. Untypisch für sie, die aus wärmeren Gefilden stammte und auch sonst kurze Sachen trug. Sie liebte Kleider, aber sie waren umständlich. Dennoch, in der Öffentlichkeit sah sie aus wie eine billige Dirne mit den kurzen Röcken. Jetzt, wo der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, sich zu schämen, begrüßte sie den Stoff, der schwer um ihre Beine schlug und bedeckte, was zu bedecken war. Bei jedem Schritt klimperten ihre Schuhe, als die Kristallreifen gegen die Schnallen schellten.

Auf dem schlecht gepflasterten Boden waren die Damenschuhe, die sie trug, ziemlich unhandlich und so stolperte sie eher, als dass sie ging.

Niemand wusste, wo sie war, außer dem Mann, der ihr die Adresse gegeben hatte. Sie hatte stark geweint, als sie den Zettel entgegen nahm und man ihr sagte, sie solle es da versuchen. Noch mehr hatte sie geweint, als man sagte, dass es wehtun würde. Mehr wollten sie ihr nicht sagen und so schickten sie sie los ohne Wegbeschreibung, nur mit dem Straßennamen.

So kam es auch, dass sie eher verloren als alles andere über den Picadilly Circus lief und sich fragte, ob sie schon daran vorbei gelaufen war. Es war eine kleine Straße, das wusste sie. Fragen traute sie sich erst recht nicht. Vielleicht wusste man, wo sie hin wollte, wenn sie fragte.

Nach einigen, verlorenen Versuchen, die richtige Straße zu finden, taten ihr die Füße weh und sie setzte sich auf eine Bank. Jeder Blick der auf sie gerichtet wurde, stach sie tief ins Herz. Sie wusste, dass es niemand wissen konnte, aber die Furcht war mit keiner Sicherheit der Welt wegzuwaschen.

Im Stillen erinnerte sie sich zurück, was sie in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Als erstes hatte sie ihren Bruder vor Augen, der mit hochtrabender Stimme auf sie einredete, sie solle auf sich aufpassen. Aber er hatte es nie verstanden. Die Einsamkeit, die sie fühlte, war ihr tief ins Herz gekrochen und die Wärme, die sie brauchte, war zum Greifen nah gewesen. Naiv war sie gewesen.

Ein gequältes, makaberes Lächeln lag auf ihre Lippen, als sie an ihre eigenen Worte dachte.

„Ich werde schon aufpassen, mir passiert schon nichts!", hatte sie ihrem Bruder gesagt.

„Es wird doch nichts passieren, oder?", hatte sie gefragt, als sie in den Armen des jungen Mannes lag, der Schuld trug.

Den Gedanken abschüttelnd stand sie mit einem Ruck auf. Sie zog ihre Kapuze entschuldigend ins Gesicht, als sie wieder von dem Verdacht übermannt wurde, beobachtet zu werden.

Wieder machte sie sich auf den Weg, doch auch diesmal lief sie nur im Kreis. Reglos stand sie da für einige Minuten, nachdem ihre Hoffnung langsam mit ihrem warmen Atem in der Abendluft verblasst war. Aber sie war stark, dachte sie sich. Sie musste sich nur zu helfen wissen. Mit gekrümmten Rücken und hustend krächzte sie einen Mann an, das Gesicht verdeckt, und fragte nach dem Weg. Kein Glück. Aber sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Schon die nächste Gestalt erklärte ihr den Weg und bot ihr Geleit, dass sie dankend ablehnte. Sie hatte unfreundlich sein wollen, aber sie war das Lügen nicht gewohnt und vergaß ihre Maske. Sie musste unbedingt lernen, besser zu lügen.

Mit zitternden Schritten, aber starkem Willen schritt sie zu der angegebenen Adresse. Immer wieder schob sie die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. Niemand sollte das chinesische Mädchen bemerken, das so spät nicht in Pennyfields oder Limehouse war.

Ihre Schritte hallten lauter, je näher sie ihrem Ziel kam. Die Straßen wurden leerer und mit dem Pochen der Holzabsätze auf den Pflastersteinen kam die Erinnerung.

Sie zitterte bei jeder Berührung. Ihre Augen waren glasig und ihr Griff fest. Sein Griff war noch fester, als er sie an sich presste, fast schon gewaltsam. Aber sie beschwerte sich nicht, dazu war sie weder in der Position noch in der Lage. Als sie sich küssten, war es unbeholfen und rabiat. Es hatte mehr von hungernden, lechzenden Wölfen als von Liebenden.

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. Der Gedanke an all das bereitete ihr Bauchschmerzen.

Scharf zog sie die Luft ein, bevor sie die kleine Eingangstreppe hinauf stieg und läutete. Ihr wurde aufgemacht und sie wurde wortlos von einem Mann in leicht verschlissenem Anzug eingelassen. In völliger Stille schritt sie den Flur hinunter bis zu einer Tür. Andere Türen waren nicht interessant, nur die, auf der „Praxis" stand. Nach zögerndem Klopfen trat sie ein.

Das schallende Ticken einer Standuhr hallte durch ihren Kopf, als sie auf einem Stuhl vor einem Schreibtisch saß und auf den Mann wartete, der ihr helfen sollte. Es sah aus wie ein Büro, nicht wie eine Arztpraxis. Bücher lagen herum und Staub säumte viele Möbelstücke, außer jene, die wohl benutzt wurden. Darunter fiel der Stuhl auf dem sie saß, der Sessel hinter dem Tisch, ein Drittel des Tisches, eine schwarze, lederne Tasche und der Diwan, auf dem sie stand.

Sie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten während des Gesprächs. Dicke Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herunter und durch wässrige Augen erkannte sie nicht das lieb gemeinte, warme Lächeln, das man ihr schenkte, das aber wohl jeder Patientin geschenkt wurde.

Schmerzen, Verstümmlung, Tod. Diese Worte und andere spukten ihr durch den Kopf als sie weinte und versuchte den Namen zu fixieren, dem sie das zu verdanken hatte.

Die Tränen stoppten erst, als sie sich hinlegte. In ihrem Kopf hörte sie seine Stimme: „Es wird schön werden, ich versprech's."

Sie fröstelte und war deshalb noch halb angezogen, als es begann. Sie fühlte die tastenden Hände auf ihrem Körper. In ihrer Nase hing sein Geruch. Ein wenig Schweiß, nasse Haare und dieses unverkennbar liebliche, zwischen dem herben Männlichen. Sie war sich sicher.

Sie spreizte ihre Beine bereitwillig und schloss ihre Augen. Ihre Zehen verkrampften sich noch bevor etwas passiert war. Geübte Hände streichelten sie, um sie zu beruhigen und zu entspannen. Flüsternd hörte sie zarte Worte, die nur an sie gerichtet waren und sie einnehmen sollten. Es war so falsch, echote es ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie bewegte sich nicht.

Zuerst fühlte sie die Finger, die in sie eindrangen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und es war viel zu schnell vorbei um einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich mit flachen Atemzügen. Die Zeit schien endlos langsam zu fließen, als sie darauf wartete, dass es geschah. Umso verkrampfter reagierte sie, als der Schmerz sie packte und sie gepeinigt aufschrie.

„Sssscht. Bald tut es nicht mehr weh", klang in ihren Ohren und als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie sein warmes Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das er sonst niemandem schenkte. Es war anders als jeder Gesichtsausdruck, den er sonst trug.

Sie fühlte seine warmen Lippen und wieder schloss sie die Augen, doch die Schmerzen wollten nicht verschwinden. Sie begann unkontrolliert zu atmen. Wollte sie das wirklich? War es wirklich richtig, das zu tun? In ihr stiegen Zweifel auf. Sie wollte schreien, aber die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Immer wieder redete man auf sie ein, doch alles was sie hörte, waren die Worte ihres Bruders.

„Pass auf dich auf."

Als es vorbei war, lächelte sie selig. Alles war schön und vorbei und alles war gut gegangen, oder? Ihr war plötzlich wohlig warm.

Sie wand sich etwas, zwischen ihren Beinen spürte sie warme Flüssigkeit.

„Nicht bewegen, bis es nicht mehr blutet, und trinken Sie viel!", wurde ihr geraten, als neben ihr auf einem Tischchen ein Krug Wasser mit Glas abgestellt wurde. Dann wurde sie allein gelassen.

„Linali?"

Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen schreckte die Angesprochene hoch und sah sich um.

„Ist alles okay?", fragte ihr Bruder, bevor er ihr eine Akte reichte. Als sie zur Seite schaute, wurde sie sich gewahr, dass alle Anwesenden sie anstarrten.

„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Mir ist bloß etwas schlecht", sprach sie und lächelte ihr zuckersüßes Lächeln. Alles ist in Ordnung.


End file.
